


Tickling

by Lollygagger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony is part of the Rhodes family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: "Sleeping in the same room with Person A is proving to be extremely annoying to Person B because at 2 am, they'll be trying to sleep and Person A will randomly start singing This Is Halloween from the god damn nightmare before Christmas like it isn’t the middle of fucking August."
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Prompt came from Prompt generator. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween. Halloween. HALLOWEEN!”

“TONY! SHUT YOUR EVERLOVING GOBSMAKER UP!”

The room went dead silent and Rhodey breathed a sigh of relief and tried to go back to sleep.

“ _In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._ EVERYBODY SCREAM!”

“That’s is IT STANK! COME HERE!” Rhodey threw off the covers and made a beeline for Tony.

Tony let out a screech and ran for the door, “MOMMA! RHODEY IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEE!”

Tony turned to run down the hallway, socked feet giving him more momentum than he could handle, and ran right into the wall giving Rhodey time to catch up to him.

Rhodey pinned the younger boy to the ground and started to aggressively tickle his sides, Tony shrieked and giggled and tried to turn away. Rhodey had him pinned too well so all he could do was shriek and giggle as he tried to wiggle away.

“EVERYBODY SCREAM! _IN OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!_ ”

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN DOING THE SONG RIGHT!” Rhodey bellowed and tickled with renewed vigor. Digging his fingers in Tony’s side and above his ribs, moving one hand to the back of the knee.

“MOMMA!!!” Tony shrieked again, it was all he could do at this point.

“James Rupert Rhodes, I do believe that he’s had enough.”

Rhodey stopped but didn’t let Tony up yet, “No he hasn’t! I’ve been trying to sleep for hours!”

Momma Rhodes tried to repress a smile, “As has the rest of the house so, pack it in and head to bed. Tony if this happens again, _I’m_ going to be to the one who tickles you next and then no one will be able to help you.”

Tony giggled and gave an enthusiastic salute, “Aye Aye Captain!”

The two boys got off the floor and headed back to the room, still smiling at each other.

Momma Rhodes shook her head with a smile and headed back to bed herself.

Tony tucked himself under Rhodey’s chin, “Night Rhodey-bear.”

Rhodey placed a small peck on the younger boy’s head, “Night Tones.”

Both fell asleep feeling pretty content with life right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the way this turned out, just a short and fun little thing. I hope you liked it too!  
> I'm learning to Crochet, which has nothing to do with anything but I felt like it should be said.  
> I can't figure out how to make a new row so it's becoming one very long chain... Eh, I'll figure it out.  
> In the immortal words of Jake the Dog, "Sucking at something is the first step to being sort of good at something." 
> 
> Anyway, see you next time! :)


End file.
